Mr. Davidson
"After your mum and me, well I guess it runs in the family. She'd be proud of you, son." - George Davidson Mr. George Davidson is Robert's widower father whom a young Robert assumed to be a firefighter, who is notably handsome and well-built, in stark comparison to his son. His wife and Robert's mother, Alice Davidson, died when Robert was about 11, and since then he has focused upon bringing up his son, albeit with some financial difficulty. Despite being a caring and supporting father, Mr. Davidson's financial difficulties and job commitments means that he is often unable to be there for Robert, though he called up the hospital on learning that his son had been committed several times recently. He has a large scar across the side of his neck and face which appears to be a burn scar. Despite his financial difficulties he drives a Chevrolet Impala, which used to Mrs. Davidson's and is rather rickety. He is very fond of his son and his late wife, of whom he sadly has few possessions to remind him of. He has recently been appointed to be the new Fire Safety Officer for St. Thom Huell in light of his former firefighting experience, though he has confessed to his son that he was not that good at paperwork and better at the manual work. He is noted to be quite handsome by Layla and Imogen, with admirable musculature. Biography The Fire Fighter In reality, Mr. Davidson is a retired demon hunter who has recently been assigned to be Layla Smith's new Watcher on account of the silence from Mr. Miller. His wife, the late Mrs. Davidson, was a fellow demon hunter, noted to be more intelligent and potentially a witch. They were associated with and members of an arm of the Watchers' Council responsible for demon hunting and defence in regions where the Slayer was not present. When Robert was born, demons attempted to kidnap him while he was in the hospital, but they were fought off by Mrs. Davidson. This appeared to be the start or a continuation of a feud between the Davidson family and fire demons, culminating in an incident in South America. While pursuing demons in South America the Davidsons encountered a large hunting party which managed to split the Davidsons. Mr. Davidson managed to lead off part of the group, but Mrs. Davidson was surrounded and killed. Mr. Davidson later killed the entirety of the party except for the leader and a "bastard younger one" of a junior demon whom he allowed to live. Afterwards, he resolved to look after Robert as best he could despite being a single father. Regardless, he was often not at home as a result of his committments, though he attempted to hang up his demon hunter's axe. Both he and his wife had agreed to keep and protect Robert from the lifestyle as best as possible. Sometime during Robert's childhood Mr. Davidson was called away to deal with a disturbance with Infernus demons in London who were intent on replicating the Great Fire of London, which he apparently dealt with single-handedly. Largely, Robert's father seemed to be unable to hold down a solid job and suffered from financial difficulties, including potentially having to return Robert's Christmas present for the year. With the disappearance of Mr. Miller, the Watchers' Council asked Mr. Davidson to pick up his axe as they desired an operative with more field experience to watch over the Slayer. On account of Robert being re-committed to hospital for longer, Mr. Davidson decided to start his job early, moving into Mr. Miller's old house. Once Robert was released from hospital, Mr. Davidson took him to his new home and nursed him as best he could. He revealed himself as Layla's new Watcher to Layla and to Barnaby not long after Robert's recovery, showing Layla a letter from the Watchers' Council stating that he was her new Watcher. While Layla tripped him as she did to Mr. Miller, Mr. Davidson managed to counterattack with a quarterstaff, gaining a temporary advantage over the Slayer herself. He may have been holding back. Barnaby later revealed that before he abandoned the Drox demons he was spared by Mr. Davidson, and fears him because of this. Robert later spoke with his father about his past, where it was revealed that both of Robert's parents had worked for the Watchers' Council and that Robert's mother was killed by a demon. It was implied that the hunting party Barnaby was in was engaged the Davidsons, resulting in Mrs. Davidson's death and Mr. Davidson's extermination of the entire party apart from Barnaby, who was too young, and the leader of the party (assumed to be Barnaby's sire), who fled. Mr. Davidson presumably still holds great hatred towards the Drox as a result of this. He was also strangely wary about Barnaby. When Robert realised this from piecing together the information, he had a slight mental breakdown. Proud Father After Robert confronted Barnaby about this, the two eventually reached an understanding, but on the return journey from the Parkers' Robert read his book, when stated that Barnaby was in fact Robert's twin brother, kidnapped by the Drox leader Bur'nakk. George and Alice managed to breach the Drox dimension to rescue Robert, but Barnaby could not be saved; Alice cast a spell that expelled Drox influence from Robert at the cost of his strength but managed to conserve a sliver of Barnaby's humanity. She then made them forget in a powerful spell. It was discovered that this spell prevented anyone from speaking the truth on the matter without great personal willpower and prevented anyone from recalling it without equally powerful willpower or a photographic memory. Robert determined that Alice's engagement ring contained the spell. After a while and after Barnaby was inadvertently entirely turned human by a deal with The Child, the four friends went and spoke with George. He was disbelieving at first, but Robert's logic made him understand, and he chose to take out his hammer to destroy his wife's engagement ring. He was extremely uncertain about it, as the ring was one of the few reminders of his wife. Ultimately he did after Robert mentioned there was no other way, so he smashed the crystal, causing a torrent of black and green power to emanate from the ruined ring and causing all of the memories to return. George immediately threatened Barnaby, whom he accused of killing his son. When the others spoke in his defence, however, telling George that Barnaby was now entirely human and trying to convince him of his good nature (while George denied that there was ever a thing such as a "good demon", citing his over 25 years' experience), he eventually asked Barnaby to hold out his hand. Barnaby agreed, and George cut Barnaby taking out a chemical that he poured on the wound, causing Barnaby great pain. This was apparently a Drox demon test kit, and on seeing Barnaby's pain he immediately tightly embraced Barnaby, recognising him as his lost son, and embracing Robert in the same hug soon after. Barnaby embraced his father back, stating that having a family was all he wanted. Layla and Imogen left to give the newly-reunited family some time together for tea, watching a re-run of an England v Wales rugby match. After being informed of the threat of Bur'nakk, George was eager to join up, spending much of his time honing his axe, but was disappointed by the fact that his sons had to spend so much time preparing away. Just before the fight he spoke with Robert, who begged him to take care of himself and to not let his urge for vengeance overtake him. In the fight against Bur'nakk in a field the Drox taunted George before summoning four other Drox, one being Barnaby's Drox alter-self, Bak'tarbe. George failed to achieve success against a single weak Drox, taking heavy damage as a result. He eventually managed to get a hit in and kill the Drox with one slash of his axe to the Drox's head. George then attacked Bur'nakk, telling the others to prevent Bur'nakk from roaring to summon reinforcements, managing to deal serious damage to the Drox's jaw. However, Bur'nakk then attacked George, knocking him unconscious. Imogen used her telekinesis to carry George to safety as Bur'nakk appeared to intend to trample George, then managed to stabilise him. Ultimately, Bur'nakk was decapitated by Robert in defence of his father and avenging his mother. After the fight they managed to call an ambulance to take George to the hospital, where he apparently made a full recovery despite having a broken rib and a collapsed lung, though he spent several weeks in hospital. Robert was greatly anguished by his father's condition resulting in Robert achieving really poor grades in his January AS exams. George did not know how to deal with this, but was pleased by Barnaby achieving better grades than he had expected. Retired Special Forces "Recommend Immediate Replacement" After the Watcher HQ bombing, George took Layla to the Watchers' Council secondary HQ in Cambridge. He was disciplined for the lack of contact with the Council. Subsequently, Watcher Percival Waz was dispatched to Little Rosewater to assess George's competency. George had, on Layla's partial request, limited the contents of his reports to allow her more free reign. Consequently, Percival made the decision to censure George and recommended his immediate replacement. George was reassigned to a task force hunting Charity before being reassigned to hunt Infernus demons in Paris, much to Robert's anger. George was not disinclined to retirement after these events. The Watchers' Council have yet to issue a replacement Watcher, though Robert hacked the Council's systems to file a reassignment report ordering George to be temporarily assigned to Little Rosewater due to an emergency. Personality and Traits "Is this what you call 'everything being alright and being OK'?" - George Davidson Mr. Davidson is a caring and supportive father who was extremely concerned for his son's wellbeing and academic studies. On hearing of his son's injuries he immediately called; when Robert suffered a severe downturn within minutes of calling his dad, Mr. Davidson immediately made arrangements to visit Robert in hospital, buying a sandwich for Robert as a gift. After Robert returned to dorms, Mr. Davidson carried in all of Robert's luggage for him, also leaving behind a box of chocolates with a "get well soon" card attached. He is extremely fond of his late wife, Alice. After it transpired that Mr. Davidson was a former demon hunter, he was particularly contrite at having to hide such momentous information from his son. He is extremely proud of his son, especially after learning that Robert had used his science skills to develop new devices, but asked Robert to be more attentive of his grades. He was unconfrontational about Layla and her friends wishing to keep secrets from him, even though he was Robert's dad, and asked them to let him know in time, asking Robert to write up a report for him once the four had agreed what to write. When Imogen confessed to Mr. Davidson that she was a witch, he was particularly unfazed, saying that he was glad that Robert had such loyal friends to look after him and confiding in her that Mrs. Davidson had dabbled in magic. After Imogen threatened Mr. Davidson that he should never do anything to hurt Robert, he returned the threat in kind after grinning at her spirit. Mr. Davidson is regarded by the Watchers' Council as a particularly safe pair of hands, a seasoned field operative of over 25 years whose experiences have presumably honed him into one of the Council's greatest assets. Though he does not particularly regard himself as that intelligent - especially not compared to his wife, or his son (who takes after Mrs. Davidson) - Mr. Davidson was intelligent or experienced enough to figure out from Robert's cryptic warning about staying away from the school basement that there was a Hellmouth there. He is also extremely well-prepared and has a stock of potions and chemicals that can be used to detect demons. Despite his calm, caring demeanour, Mr. Davidson is capable of great anger but also great control, managing to restrain himself when telling Robert about how his mother died. Furthermore, he was also capable of great subterfuge in not acknowledging Layla or Barnaby in front of Robert or Imogen when encountering them in the boys' dorms the night after they first met in the cemetery. He has a hatred of all demons, in particular Bur'nakk, the Drox demon who killed his wife and tried to steal his children. Notes * "Dadbert" had fan art of him drawn within a week of his introduction (the profile image, by well_dipper). This may be a record. Testimonials on Dadbert "That's him, that's him, that's him!" - Layla Smith, to her girlfriend and grabbing her arm "Yeah I figured that out, he's fucking fit!" - Imogen Parker, back to her girlfriend "It's him!" - Barnaby Crimp, grabbing Imogen's other arm "I know, he's bloody hench!" - Imogen Parker, to the two people grabbing her arms (Hench, adj. "British, informal. (of a man) strong, fit, and having well-developed muscles." OED) [https://clips.twitch.tv/CharmingResilientTardigradeCorgiDerp "Oh, Dadbert! Oh, hold me in your strong arms!""] - Barnaby/GamingFTL Bobert's dad is a Dilf Roll4It Discord reacts to Dadbert Jasina - OMG DADBERT IS THE WATCHER! xD Mightyrick1 - squeee acey195 - 7ahh ok yeah thats doable :P Kompact Kitty - Called it acey195 - woot :) Jasina - WE ALL CALLED IT Heretech Clowd - This is gonna be interesting... Jasina - OH GOD IT AIN'T DADBERT Kompact Kitty - It's BARNADAD! Jasina - IT'S BARBDAD Heretech Clowd - OMG!!! Mightyrick1 - it just got even better Heretech Clowd - He's both their dad!!! Kompact Kitty - The steaks have been raised. Fredevalde - wait a sac. are they brothers?!? Heretech Clowd - Oh nvm, he's just the watcher. Jasina - so... back to Dadbert? Heretech Clowd - Lol, if he'd been both their dad's that'd've been crazy! I guess demon slaying runs in the Davidson family lol. acey195 - yaaaay :) Darkling - this is great ^^ Kompact Kitty - Pls be Dadbert :O Mightyrick1 - WOOO Fredevalde - oh boy Kompact Kitty - IT'S DADBERT WOOOT Jasina - CALLED IT Vikesh - WOOOOOO Kompact Kitty - Bobert has some explaining to do. Jasina - yup Fredevalde - turns out it's just another Davidson oh nvm Heretech Clowd - This is so crazy!!! Kompact Kitty - The Davidsons come form a long line of vampire fighting. Jasina - I LOVE IT acey195 - I mean I don't roll this way, but I do approve of this! Jasina - FULL CIRCLE Kompact Kitty - THIS IS AMAZING Heretech Clowd - I'm so excited, this is fantastic! PaladinHulk - Praise EE for this. It's wonderful stuff Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Non Player Characters